Her Neji
by QuirkQuartz
Summary: Nejire can be excitable, hyperactive, intrusive, impulsive, scatter-brained, absent-minded and occasionally unintentionally insensitive - And her girlfriend Yuyu loves her to bits. NejiYuyu drabbles
1. Work

Yuyu had little energy to do anything other than sigh at this point. Not one that came from a place of irritation or frustration, but more out of exhaustion at this point. At this point, she should be used to this, she felt. She'd dealt with it long enough.

Somehow though, Nejire had this way of managing to pull out levels of exhaustion that Yuyu didn't even know that she had.

"Nejire, no."

"Aw, _c'mooooooon_."

"I can't."

"I'm booooooored though!"

The short haired girl let out another small sigh, and glanced towards her girlfriend. The blunnette always had so much energy and vigor in her system, Yuyu honestly had no idea where she got it from. She was amazed that she didn't just burst from it. She could jump from one thing to the next, constantly intrigued by even the smallest things about people. All that energy was constantly there, all ready to leap out at even a moments notice. It boggled her mind how one person could have so much energy.

Not to misunderstand her – Yuyu had nothing but affection for her Neji. The Hero student was probably one of the most fun parts about being a Yuuei student. In and amongst a group of people who were always so focused and serious, having someone light-hearted around was fun, and Nejire was the best. Her natural curiosity, scatter-brained personality, and hyperactive excitement meant that no one could ever claim to be bored around her.

Well, excluding her, apparently.

"You're always bored though." Yuyu pointed out.

"And you're fun!" Nejire tugged on Yuyu's shoulder, trying to get her to leave her work-desk and to join her in whatever antics she had planned, or planned on finding.

"I can't, Neji." Yuyu offered her a soft smile. She wasn't even making up excuses to avoid her girlfriend's various misadventures. There was actual work that she needed to do for the day. And at this rate, it wasn't going to get done before the sun went down.

"Why not?" Nejire pouted.

Flipping over a through a few previous pages of her A3 sketchbook, Yuyu showed some of the drawings that she had done throughout the day, before the Wave Motion Quirk user had charged into her room. Various costume ideas and design concepts that she had gone over in her head, considering how to apply them in consideration with various Quirks.

Many of them had the Hero names, real names, and Quirks of the person in consideration, along the top left of the page, just as a matter of organization and classification. As one of the more respected and experienced members of the Support Course in their third year, Yuyu often got requests from fellow students from all number of years to go over their costumes, with particular requests and commissions and ideas and whatever else they could think up for her to improve. Many of the people she had set aside for today were from the second years of the Hero Course.

Most of the first years got their requests in from first year support students. One in particular being Mei Hatsume, whom Yuyu had met a few times. She had no doubts whatsoever that once a few years had passed, she and Hatsume were going to end up in the same place, doing the same job. Still, while it lowered the workload she had, it didn't mean that she didn't have to take her role as a Support designer seriously.

"I'm helping some Second years redesign their costumes for improved mobility. A few of them have Quirks that make them kind of cumbersome, so they need some reworking."

She could see Nejire pouting again, but she didn't protest any further. She couldn't without being kind of a hypocrite, and she knew it. For all her childlike glee, she wasn't ignorant to their similarities. Nejire had to work like crazy just to keep up with the daily requirements that came from being on the Hero course. She was one of the top students in the entire school, having earned her place in the Big Three. And that didn't even go into her internship with the Dragon Hero. Heroism was already an incredible saturated and hectic profession, so the work was plentiful and it was difficult.

It was kind of sad. Nejire rarely ever got any free time, and when she actually did, Yuyu found herself swamped in work. The pair had hardly even been able to spend much time together at all. The closest thing that could even be considered a date between them in the last few months was during the Culture Festival, when she'd helped her sort out her costume for the beauty pageant.

Both had patience for one another and understood each other's situations. But it didn't stop them from being any less pleased with the end result.

"Sorry…" Yuyu added on, placing her hand on top of her girlfriends. She meant it too. If she had the choice, she would absolutely be doing something else. She wanted to be around the other girl as much as Nejire wanted to be around her, even if she did make her exhausted.

She did deserve better than being brushed off, but it wasn't like she had much choice in the matter.

It was something Nejire understood all too well herself. "…Can I at least watch you work?"

Not running down the streets to go on a shopping spree, to observe what other cute girls existed within the city and start rating them like she always did, or looking for some unspecific adventure, but it was something calm, and simple. And it let them be together, which was, at the end of the day, all Nejire really seemed to be concerned about.

Yuyu smiled and nodded. "Sure."

The smile that she got from her girlfriend made Yuyu's heart feel lighter for just a couple of moments. She turned back towards her work, sketching out the skeleton of a person while Nejire pulled up a chair next to her.

About five seconds later, Yuyu found herself with Nejire's arms draped over her shoulders, more or less leaning onto her, with the biggest smirk and grin on her face.

"…Not exactly what I had in mind, Nejire." Yuyu sighed once again, though she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Really, she hadn't been sure what she should have expected.

"Was what I had in mind though!" Chimed the taller girl, planting a gentle kiss on Yuyu's cheek.

Nejire was completely hopeless sometimes. Practically a slave to her own energy and hyperactivity and naturally big heart. Whenever she got an idea in her head, she just went for it, every single time. Like she didn't have a filter of any sort.

Then again, that was the same pattern that led to the two of them dating in the first place. Nejire's impulsiveness and lack of a filter was what made her ask Yuyu out on a date in the first place.

So Yuyu couldn't even begin to claim she disliked it about her Neji.

The pair of them spent the rest of the evening like that, Nejire holding onto Yuyu while she worked. Not an adventure, but it would do.

* * *

 **Honestly just a short drabble because damn this is a cute rarepair, and I had some spare time before AE went up today. Mostly fell into this circle thanks to Tumblr, so you can thank them for this. (I'm also 99% convinced Yuyu and Nejire are actually dating. There's honestly way too much there for me to just write it off.)**

 **If you don't know who Yuyu is…. I don't blame you in the slightest. She's very background. You can do a MHA wiki search on her, and she'll show up. We don't know… anything about her, other than she thinks Nejire is cute, she's the reason Nejire does beauty pageants, she and Nejire are on first name terms with each other, and they wear matching bracelets, so… I've made more from less in the past (See Izumina and Itsumomo, haha)**

 **I expect this to age poorly – Based on right now, I'm guessing she's a support student, since she seems more geared towards that sort of thing. She also seems fairly laid back and calm. It's a total guess until we learn more about her – If we ever.**

 **This was a short idea I just wanted out of my head. I might do an add on later. Who knows? I have lots of oneshots I want to get out of my brain and out into the world, so I can stop thinking about them.**

 **At any rate, for like, the four of you that'll read this – I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Hair

Yuyu wasn't sure if she could even begin to think of a world where personalization was forbidden.

Before the advent of Quirks, schools apparently didn't allow things such as hair dye, or piercings, or anything else of the sort that many teenagers found themselves using to express their individuality and personality. Centuries ago, they simply wouldn't have been allowed to wear such things, for fear of upsetting the priorities that came with being in education.

When the age of Quirks came about, that ended up bringing with it, a massive, fundamental shift in society, and by extension, the culture surrounding individuality. It got pretty hard to ignore, and almost impossible to suppress anymore.

Hair dye seemed to be the last thing to consider when most of the population had wings, claws, rocks for skin, and who knew what other manner of mutation and Quirks. So that sort of suppression found itself very quickly abolished. And Yuyu, for one, counted herself lucky that she ended up being born after that societal change.

She found herself enjoying experimenting with different variations of hair-colours, and seeing how each one of them affected her and her mood. It was honestly mostly just fun for her, and was in retrospect, quite indicative of her creative ambitions. Maybe that was an early sign that she would end up as a design student, assisting those who needed upgrades to their costumes. Her way of contributing to society while also being able to fulfil her creative desires.

The short-haired student found herself glancing at her own reflection as she passed by windows – She'd gone this time for a scarlet shade of red – Her natural shade. Nejire had once joked that she didn't even know what natural shade of hair her girlfriend had, she changed it so often, and had taken to guessing what colour her hair natural was – Right now, she was convinced on either light blonde, ash grey, or, for some reason, dark green. While it was amusing at the time, it had prompted Yuyu to honestly consider going back to her original hair colour a few times before, mostly just so she could show Nejire what it was. While she didn't have any issues with her own natural shade, she found other colours to just be more fun.

Well, considering that it was going to be her birthday in a couple of weeks, this felt like as good a time as any to show off her original shade of hair, and give Nejire an answer to a question she'd been trying to figure out since they met.

Besides, the day out had also given the girl the chance to get some gifts, most of which contained either copious amounts of sugar, or the most adorable things she could find. Some food, for a dinner she had planned, as well as some other things that Yuyu didn't exactly get the appeal of, but noticed Nejire eyeing with the same look a child would give a toy in a store window around Christmas time.

The Hero student had recently come back from a fairly tough mission with Ryuko and other Heroes, having to rescue a child from a bunch of Villains. Yuyu didn't press for details. She didn't think it was all that important, and while she knew Nejire wouldn't have much of a problem going over the details of her mission, she didn't especially want to know about all the dangers her girlfriend faced in the world of Heroism, preferring to be in blissful ignorance so as not to worry Nejire with her worrying – Not that that logic was proving all that successful, but Nejire hadn't seemed too affected by what had happened, so it made sense to Yuyu to just leave it be unless she needed to talk about it.

Right about now, she thought Nejire could do with some pampering, so that was pretty much the plan for the rest of the day.

X

"Yuyuuuuuu! Oh my God you look so cute!"

"Woah, careful!"

The fact Yuyu was over a stove didn't seem to have much impact on Nejire's choice to grab hold of her and pick her up in a massive, tight hug that threatened to prevent the ever-so-slightly shorter girl from breathing for just a half-second.

"Huh? You cooking stuff?"

"Can you please put me down, Neji?"

"Oh, sorry." Nejire said, popping her girlfriend back onto the ground, but not letting go of her. "You didn't tell me you were getting your hair done red!"

"I never tell you what colour I'm getting it done." Yuyu reminded her. "It's fun keeping you guessing."

"Red looks awesome on you though! Seriously, it's super cute!" Nejire hugged Yuyu as tightly as she could, and for a moment, considered just sort of leaping onto her, before allowing common sense to stop her from doing something that dangerous.

She couldn't help it though – Yuyu's hair looked amazing! The taller girl had always adored Yuyu's personalization, the hair, the piercings, all of it. Not afraid to stand out and show off – It was all super cool to her, and she admired her girlfriend for it.

The best colours for her hair, she'd decided, so far, were orange, white, and silver – They all suited her and made her look super cute.

Red now was the number one top, and she couldn't even explain why.

It just looked so good!

"You think so?"

"I love it! It's super adorable!"

Sometimes, Nejire got so hyper and jumped from one thing to another, that Yuyu forgot to even blush as some of her statements as they were all shot rapidly past her – Though this time, her cheeks remembered function as they turned slightly redder.

"Now your cheeks match!" Squealed the Hero student, almost on the verge of just bouncing up and down on the spot. "Oh God, I love it!"

"Y-You seriously like this colour this much?"

Nejire just nodded her head rapidly. "It suuuuuper suits you!"

"…You know, this is my natural shade?"

This time, Nejire blinked, and then paused for a moment to look at her. Just a few hours ago, Nejire had last seen Yuyu with a light shade of emerald green, more of a tint than an actual full dye, at least to her eye. She had suspected a light blond colouring because of that. But now she was being told that was wrong?

It was actually a red shade?

She blinked.

And then her eyes practically turned into hearts, and she really did start to bounce up and down. "That's why it suits you so much! Eeeeeee! You're so cute Yuyu oh my gooood!"

Yuyu couldn't help but blink, almost in disbelief – She was seriously this excited over her natural hair colour? "A-Are you alright?"

"I've wanted to know your natural colour for months!"

"Why didn't you just ask then?"

"I didn't think you'd want to tell – You dye it all the time so I just kinda figured you didn't like it."

"It's… Alright, I suppose."

"It's amazing and you're amazing!"

Yuyu couldn't get another word out before she found herself with Nejire's lips pressed up against hers in a quick kiss. And then another, and then another. After the third one, Nejire pulled away and just gave the most adorable smile the shorter girl had ever seen.

Her face went bright red. "I-I don't suppose you feel like waiting until after we've eaten before you do… More of that?"

Nejire paused for a moment, and then seemed to remember that the stove was still a thing that existed. "Oooh, yeah, food! What'cha making?"

And just like that, Nejire seemed to take an innate interest into the foods her girlfriend was making. It made Yuyu laugh. Nejire's curiosity and spontaneity were part of the reasons that she loved this girl, and how she had such achildlike wonder about even the smallest things. It was adorable.

She felt her own hand tug on a thread of her red hair. Honestly surprised at Nejire's adoration for this colour, she smiled, and decided that she'd leave it like this for a while.

X

This is just a short thing I spent a couple hours on, cause Yuyu's character profile was released and it confirms that she thinks Nejire is "The cutest thing in the galaxy" and my Nejiyuyu heart had to write more of these two. I always said I wanted to add onto Her Neji, so, here's a second chapter – It's not my best work, but it's something I just wanted to get out there cause damn it these two are adorable and I wanted to make something for them


End file.
